The Guardian
by cutie.pie.9500
Summary: The Elite Guardians are a group of supreme beings that protect mortals who will die in a terrible accident in the future. Shadow is assigned to Amelia Rose, but isn't too fond at first. But could love spark between them, when it shoudn't happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hey hey!  
>this is my 3rd fanfic and this is something completley different. I actually had a dream about this and thought that it would make a cool story :)<br>Sega owns all of the characters, except my own.  
>Hope you like The Guardian and hope you comment!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardian<strong>

"Welcome back, guardians" said Master as he raised his arms to welcome all four of us.

Me, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles bowed before the old wizard wearing a long, gold-colored cloak. He had tired blue eyes and wrinkles all over his face. Dark bags hung low under his eyes, but despite his appearance, he smiled kindly at us. His gray hair flowed down along with his white beard. The rest of us were wearing brown cloaks and had our hoods up, covering our eyes.

We were called the Elite Guardians. Our job was to protect mortals who were in grave danger, but our protection was not permanent. We were protecting them from an event that will cause them death later in the future. We were assigned a new mortal every year. Now, we were going to be assigned to our new mortals.

"This year is going to be slightly different for you" said Master as he paced in front of us.

We were in his underground lair and it was cold and damp in here. We were basically in a cave but he had a large candle holder behind him and the blue fire illuminated the entire cave. There were also some large books on his table and a large mirror along with a wooden staff behind him. He was a very powerful magician and he used his powers to protect others. He had summoned us about five years ago through our dreams and asked us to be guardians. He told all of us where he was going to be and he requested for all of us to meet him in person. Of course, we were all confused but we accepted his request and now, I enjoyed being a guardian.

He had given us all powers and we were now known as supreme beings. We all had different ones and out of all of us, Silver had the most. Speed was one of my strongest powers along with Sonic. Silver had telekinesis powers and Knuckles had incredible strength.

"Sonic and Knuckles" he said and stood in front of them. "You are not going to be anyone's guardian this year" he said.

Knuckles and Sonic lifted their heads up to look at him. "What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"We have a new guardian. His name is Miles Prower. I want you two to train him" said Master.

This year _was_ different I thought to myself. We hadn't had a new guardian in many years. Knuckles and Sonic nodded in understanding. "He is going to arrive in a few moments, so I would like you to welcome him. Now, off you go" he said and Sonic and Knuckles left for the entrance.

"Silver, this year you will not be guarding anyone as well. You shall be assisting me in search for another guardian" he said. Searching for a new guardian was not an easy task. You could not trust just anyone to give these powers to and this great responsibility to. After all, you were protecting someone's life.

"Yes, Master" said Silver.

And finally, Master stood in front of me. "Shadow, you will be assigned to someone this year" he said.

I looked up at him and he turned to his staff. He took it in his hands and swung it in a circular motion. As he did this, a spiral portal opened and it showed a picture of a pink hedgehog. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and her smile illuminated her face. She had short pink hair and her bangs bounced out. She looked like complete fool yet, a kind soul.

"You are going to be assigned to Amelia Rose" said Master as he pointed to the girl.

I sneered at the picture of her. She looked too happy. Too bubbly to be aware of the danger around her.

"Now go" said Master as he motioned the portal.

I got up and walked to the portal. What I was going to do was observe her for the next couple of days. I had to get to know her, without really knowing her. I was going to discover her weaknesses and her strengths. I would also pick up her interests, her daily routines, and how she acted. I walked into the portal and everything was drowned out by a white light. I opened my eyes and I stood on top of a building. I looked down at all of the humans walking along the city streets, minding their own business.

I saw that I was still wearing my cloak, so I took it off and only wore my hover shoes, gloves, and my power rings. I folded my arms across my chest and looked down. I did not see the pink hedgehog anywhere, so I paced a little and looked down at the small apartment buildings. It was late autumn and leaves were scattered all along the roads. The wind blew and everyone was wearing jackets and scarfs. But I was not affected by the cold air at all.

My attention turned to one building below and I saw the pink hedgehog wearing a brown jacket and dark jeans leave the building. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked down the street. I jumped from building to building, watching her walk into a corner store.

I jumped down onto the side walk and stood outside, waiting for her to exit. As I stood there, people glanced at me oddly but I paid no attention to them. She eventually came out and she had a couple bags in hand. The wind blew and made her hair ruffle in the wind, and somehow, it captivated me in a strange way. I shook my head to snap out of the trance and followed her, but I stayed far behind.

As she walked back to her home, I saw her trip and fall onto the ground, her groceries falling out of the bags. I frowned at her and shook my head. She was reckless. I saw a man help her to her feet and I could see her face turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Thank you, sir" chuckled the girl as she retrieved her groceries.

The kind man nodded. "Just be more careful next time" he told her and walked away. I grunted under my breath. She was not valid of my protection at all. She was too clumsy, reckless, and too childish. Deciding that I had had enough of watching this worthless mortal, I teleported back to Master. I didn't want to be her guardian. I wanted someone who at least valued their life a little.

When I teleported back, Master was with Silver. They both turned to me. Master had a confused expression on his old face.

"What are you doing here again?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Master, I refuse to guard Amelia Rose" I told him.

He frowned at me. "And why is that?" he asked me.

"She is not worthy of protection. She is too immature and far too reckless" I told him.

"Which is why I assigned her to you. Shadow, you are one of the best guardians I have. I assigned her to you because you are not only to protect her, but to teach her valuable lessons in life. I trust that you can take this big responsibility, can't I?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Master, please, assign me someone else!" I pleaded. "She is just a waste of time!" I exclaimed.

"Shadow, you **will** be her guardian and you **will** do as I ask. Now leave!" he said, all patience gone in his voice. And with that, he sent me away, back to the city.

I groaned in frustration. She was going to be one heck of a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

_so i've decided to post up the next chapter to make things a little more entertaining so that you guys wont be bored out of your minds with the first chapter XD  
>remember, this wont continue unless i get feedback!<em>

* * *

><p>The next few days, I continued to observe her. She was rather interesting for a human, not like any of the others I have had to protect. The usual people I was assigned to usually have many problems in their lives. But this girl was very ordinary, and each day, I wondered what was going to happen to her that put her life in danger.<p>

Over these last few days, I had learned that she was a very caring and kind person. She visited a homeless shelter every other day and would drop off some food and some clothing to the shelter. She would always greet the people around her and it seemed to make the others in a better mood. She was selfless and understanding towards people and she was never afraid to help someone in need.

This confused me in so many ways. First of all, she did not put herself first. She put others first before herself. Second of all, it seemed like she did not know how to say "no" to others. I mean, it was very interesting to me that she had this sort of personality and it made me very curious to get to know her better. But she needed to learn how to take care of herself sometimes.

I picked up some of her interests as well. Once, she had brought home a rabbit which I had assumed was her friend. I overheard their conversation about the watching the latest "chick flick". She liked to go shopping for clothes, and I would see her come home with numerous bags filled with clothes. She enjoyed dancing to music. I would see her dancing in her home, the curtains wide open. She hollered the lyrics to the song extremely out of tune. I found her to be quite an entertainer.

Deciding that I had had enough of watching her and not actually talking to her, I jumped off of the building and right in front of her building. I had watched her gone out to the corner store, so she was not at home, where I would wait for her arrival.

The second step for me was confrontation. I had to tell her who I was and why I was with her. At this point, I would be with her at all times, protecting her. We guardians did not keep any secrets between the mortal and us. We wanted the relationship to be as open as possible.

I entered her apartment and shook my head when I opened the door. She had left it unlocked, making her vulnerable. I entered her warm home and looked around. The walls were soft cream colour. The couches were orange and the wooden floor was so shiny, that it looked like it was wet. A medium sized television was in the corner and the window was large and the light lit up the entire room. The glass-top table in the middle of the room had some magazines and a large vase with white roses in the vase. I took my time to explore the rest of the apartment, taking in every detail.

I had saved her bedroom for last. I slowly opened the room and wrinkled my nose when I smelled all of the mixed scents of perfumes and other products. The room was a lavender color and the queen sized bed was completely white. Her dresser was white and the small counter beside her bed was also white. A tall mirror stood beside her closet and I made my way toward it. I reached for the handle, when I slightly jumped at the sound of the door opening.

I poked my head out of her bedroom and saw her make her way to the kitchen to put away her groceries. I quietly made my way to the living room. As I stood there, I heard her hum to herself as she I heard the sounds of cupboards opening and closing. I heard her pour something into a plate and she exited the kitchen.

She saw me in her living room and threw her plate up in the air, her potato chips scattering all along the floor. Her widened eyes turned into a frown.

"It's you!" she exclaimed angrily. I frowned at her.

"You've been following me around, haven't you?" she said as she approached me before I even had the chance to speak. She poked me in the chest and I caught her hand with mine.

"Do not touch me" I hissed through my teeth. I looked into her eyes and saw no fear in them. Just anger.

"Then don't barge into other people's homes!" she hissed back. I let go of her hand.

"You are Amelia Rose, correct?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened slightly.

"H-How do you…" she babbled.

I bowed on one knee before her, but felt foolish for doing so. "Amelia, my name is Shadow. I am your guardian" I told her.

She just stared at me, like I had just spoken in another language to her. A small smile appeared across her face and I looked at her confused. "Look, I don't know what drug you're on right now, but I have nothing here that you want" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. I smacked my forehead with my hand.

"I'm not on drugs you fool! I am here to protect you!" I said as I got up to meet her at an eye level.

"Protect me from what?" she exclaimed

"Amelia-"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped

"That is your name, isn't it?" I told her

"Well, yes, but I don't like it!" she said as she clenched her fists

"Then what do you want me to call you then, _Amelia?" _I slurred her name which annoyed her even more

"Just call me Amy" she finally said, calmly

"Alright then…_Amy_. I am an Elite Guardian. My job is to protect people who are in grave danger. I get assigned to someone whose life is at risk in the future, and I have to protect them" I started off. It looked like some of this was starting to sink into her tiny brain.

"I have been assigned to you. I am here to protect you from any harm that will come your way" I said. She opened up her mouth to say something but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Now, don't ask me what it is that I have to protect you from, because I don't know that myself" I said quickly and she closed her mouth.

"So…let me get this straight" she said as she put her hands on her hips. "You have to protect me, no matter what?" she asked me.

"Correct…?" I told her.

She then walked past me and stood in front of the window. "So if I jumped out of this window, you would catch me?" she then asked me.

"You wouldn't dare…" I said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

She opened up the window and swung her feet off the ledge. She looked back at me, smirking. She obviously had no common sense either.

"Amy, get back in here" I told her sternly

"See you at the bottom" she said and before I knew it, she jumped off.

I panicked and quickly teleported to the bottom of the building. I looked up and saw her hanging from the ledge.

"So you really are my guardian!" she called from up there.

I groaned. "Amy, just jump down" I called out to her.

"Umm…did I mention I was afraid of heights?" she called back nervously.

"I won't drop you" I called as I reached up my arms.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Do you pinkie promise?"

By now, people were starting to stop by and look up at Amy. They were mumbling things like "lunatic" and others asked if this was a suicide attempt. I felt my cheeks go red from the embarrassment.

"Just jump down, Amy!"

And with that, she let go of the ledge and I gently caught her in my arms. People around me started to cheer and applauded. She looked up at me and smiled.

"No wonder I was assigned to you…" I muttered under my breath as I walked into the building.

"What was that supposed to mean?" yelled Amy as she pouted.

At that moment, I had a sudden impulse to hold her tight. I shook off the feeling, confused why it came in the first place. We returned to her apartment and I put her down.

"So, are you like, my guardian angel or something?" she asked me

"Not exactly. I am only protecting you from the certain event that will cause you harm. When it happens, I will be notified by my master" I told her.

"What's your master like?" she asked me

"He's very wise and old. He has many powers and he gave some powers to me" I said as I took a seat on the couch.

"What kinds of powers do you have?" she asked me as she took a seat on the floor in front of me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She sat cross-legged and her sparkling emerald orbs were just filled with curiosity. I chuckled at her childish appearance.

"Well, I have super speed and I can teleport to any place I want" I told her

"Could we go somewhere?" she asked me as her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Maybe some other day" I said as I gave her a small smile

"Okay…will you be staying here with me?" she asked and couldn't help but feel confused at the slight anxiety in her voice

"Yes" I told her

She giggled to herself. "Oh boy, oh boy! This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed in excitement.

"How will this be 'fun'?" I asked her

"Well, I've been really lonely lately and I've always wanted to have a roommate or a something" she said as her ears dropped slightly. "But now that you're here, it'll make the home a little more lively!" she said and her ears perked right up along with her smile.

I just looked at her. Was that why she always went out and helped others? Because she didn't like being alone? I could sort of relate to her because I too at times felt lonely. I snapped back out of my thoughts when I felt a hand shaking my leg.

"Hey, hey! Let's play 20 questions!" said Amy with much enthusiasm.

_Great…_I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_with this story, i dont really care how many reviews i get out of this one. I really like this and im just going to keep posting up chapters. that doesnt mean though that i dont want ppl to stop leaving me reviews though! (please dont do that... :( )_

_any-way, here's the next chapterrr_

* * *

><p>"Are you quite finished?" I told Amy, frustrated.<p>

"One more question!" she exclaimed.

Amy had asked me _much more _than 20 questions and I respectfully answered all of them. Now, I was losing all of my patience. She stood there in silence.

"Well?" I said as I motioned with my hand to spill it out already.

"Uh, I forgot..." she said as she put her finger to her mouth and smiled a little.

I threw my head back, and laughed a dark laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked me

"There is nothing funny about this, Amy. I should've never been assigned to you in the first place..." I said and trailed off. I suddenly saw a little bit of hurt in her eyes and it made my heart squeeze painfully.

"I just wanted to get to know you a little better..." she said as she looked down.

I could see her eyes getting glossy and they were turning red. She then walked, well more like ran, to her room. I suddenly felt guilty for making her upset. I didn't like seeing her upset. It wasn't a good look on her. I tried to ignore the guilt spreading through, but the harder I tried, the worse it felt.

"Jesus..." I muttered as I covered my eyes with my hand.

Why was I feeling like this? This should not have been happening. _She'll have to come out sooner or later_ I thought to myself and it made me feel a little better. And so I waited on the couch for her to come out. Ten minutes turned into twenty, and then twenty turned to forty. Now, I was tapping my feet and my fingers to the beat of my erratic heart. Why wasn't she coming out? Did I really make her that upset? And why the _hell _was I so anxious for her to come out and to tell me that everything was okay?

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and quickly made my way to her room. I whipped the door opened and was surprised to see her sleeping soundly. I approached her slowly and saw that her cheeks were stained with tears. My heart thudded painfully and my breath was stuck in my throat. I kneeled down in front of her and watched her sleep. I watched her body rise and fall as she took in even breaths. A few strands of hair were covering her mouth and they would rise up whenever she exhaled. As if my hand had a mind of its own, I gently wiped her wet cheeks with my index finger. Her eyes slowly opened to revealed her sad jade eyes. She blinked a couple of times as she looked at me.

I quickly pulled my hand back and looked away. Silence hung like a thick cloud around us and it started to make me uncomfortable. _C'mon, Amy...say something..._I kept thinking to myself, but she never made a sound.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" I said and got up to walk back into the living room. I didn't look back at Amy, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel her follow me. I felt her gentle hand on my shoulder and I slowly turned to look at her. Her eyes still had tears in them.

"Why are you still crying?" I asked, confused why she was crying. Also, because I couldn't stand the sight of her sad. It made me feel...odd.

She shook her head and smiled. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm the one who was acting like a babbling idiot. I don't even know why I'm crying..." she chuckled as she wiped away her tears.

"Well...don't cry anymore. That's all I ask" I said and turned around to look away from her.

"Alright" she said and headed to the kitchen

Out of plain curiosity, I followed her.

"Would you like something to eat? Or a drink?" she asked me

I shook my head. "No, thank you"

She shrugged her shoulders and got herself a glass of pink lemonade.

"Amy, can I ask you some questions now?" I suddenly asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Sure" she said

"Why do you put others before yourself?" I asked her as I leaned against the counter

She frowned and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked

"You don't take care of yourself first" I said

She didn't answer right away. She just continued to take a sip from her drink and it was making me anxious that she wasn't answering me.

Finally, she said "There are others who need help first"

That was is? It didn't feel like a very solid response to me, but I wasn't going to press on it any further.

"Alright...how well can you defend yourself?" I asked her

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've never really had to before..."

"Never?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure? Because it counts if it's a verbal fight instead of a physical one" I told her, surprised from her answer

"I've always tried to get along with everyone as best as I could, and in return, I've never gotten into a fight with anyone" she said and smiled

She was an odd character, indeed. This was definitely a first for me. If she didn't know how to defend herself, then wouldn't she need constant protection? Would I have to be her guardian for a long time? And I couldn't help but feel a desire to do so...

"Got anymore questions?" asked Amy

I looked up at her. She patiently waited for me to say something. I finally shook my head "no".

"Okay...well what do you want to do then?" she asked me

I didn't answer her. I actually didn't know the answer to that one myself. I just went and sat in the living room and closed my eyes. That was something I always enjoyed doing. I liked to enjoy the peace and quiet when I closed my eyes. I would usually drift into my own thoughts, but now this seemed impossible when I was with Amy.

"I completely forgot! Shadow, I hope you don't mind, but the guest bedroom is a disaster and I really wasn't expecting you to come...so is it okay if you sleep on the couch?" she asked me, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes, that's fine" I said but kept my eyes closed.

She then went to go fetch a blanket and a pillow for me and I lay there, listening to the sounds of rustling and other things. All of the sudden, I heard a crashing sound, followed by a small yelp. My eyes shot open I scurried to Amy. She was covered by blankets and some boxes, lying face flat on the floor. She looked up at me

"I'm okay...I think" she mumbled

I sighed as I got down to my knees to help her remove the stuff off of her. I helped her up so that she was sitting in front of me.

"Thanks for saving me, Mr. Guardian" she said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes at her. "It looks like I'm going to have to improve my guarding skills with you" I told her.

She reached to her side and handed me a pillow and a blanket."If you need more blankets, you're more than welcome to take more" she told me.

"This should be fine" I said and headed to the couch.

"You sure? Because that blanket looks pretty thin..." she said

"It's fine" I said and went over to the couch. I lay the pillow down and took off my shoes before laying down on the couch.

I heard Amy humming to herself as she got ready inside the bathroom. Why would she always do that? She hummed the same melody all the time. But in a way, it was kind of...relaxing. I listened to the melody and my eyelids seemed to get heavier. My body was completely limp now and I was forced to close my eyes shut.

Damn...Amy was right. This blanket was pretty thin and I was actually starting to get a little cold. I wanted to get another one, but I was so tired...

I thought I heard footsteps coming my way, or so I thought. I heard a little giggle followed by a feeling of warmth. I felt something being gently laid on top of me and I smiled at the pleasant feeling. But I didn't open my eyes. I then felt something stroking my ear...man did it feel nice. I let a soft moan escape my lips at the sensation of it. I thought I heard another soft giggle.

"Good-night, Shadow" a voice whispered into my ear.

And then, nothing else happened. At this point, I had to open my eyes. I opened them and managed to see a glimpse of Amy walking back to her room. Why did I feel like this around her? I was usually really good at sensing others emotions, especially mine. But with her, I didn't even know what would happen next. She always caught me off guard.

I needed to get control of myself. I shut my eyes, and forced myself to sleep.

(The Next Day...)  
>I felt something shaking me. But it wasn't in a rough or urgent way. It was more like an alert kind of way. I heard something too. At first, I couldn't hear it properly. I heard it again, but this time, more clearly.<p>

"Shadow? Wake up, sleepy-head!" called the voice.

I groaned as I rolled over and opened my eyes. Amy's head was right above me and she was smiling down on me.

"About time!" she giggled as she walked away.

I sat up slowly and stretched my arms while yawning.

"What would you like for breakfast, Shadow?" asked Amy from the kitchen

"Coffee, please" I told her as I swung my feet off of the couch. Five seconds later, she came back with a mug in her hand.

"I thought you'd say that" she said as she handed me the mug.

I nodded and took a long sip of the coffee. She sat on the other couch and I could feel her eyes on me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her look away quickly. Why was she starring at me? Again, I caught her starring, but this time, she had a smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked

She just giggled. I raised my eyebrow at her. She just shook her head and sighed my name.

"What is it that you find so amusing, Amelia?" I asked her

Her smile faded and it was replaced with a frown. "What did I say about calling me that?" she huffed.

I actually didn't even mean to say that at all. It just kind of slipped out.

"Because I don't like Amy, and Amelia is your proper name" I told her without looking at her

"Call me that again, and I'll hit you" she said

My eyes shot open. "Why are you so defensive about it? It's your real name and you can't really change that, _Amelia" _I said and took another sip of my coffee.

She then stood up, and smacked the back of my head, making me choke on my drink. I coughed and sputtered as the liquid painfully made its way down my throat.

"What the hell was that for?" I hollered at her

"I told you, don't call me that. Call me that again, I'll hit you again. But harder" she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

I sighed. "Fine. How about I call you 'Rose' instead?" I suggested. I took in with what I had said. _Rose?_ I thought to myself. It sounded...very personal and almost intimate the way I had said it.

She thought about it for a second before nodded gently. "Alright, I guess I can take that" she said.

"Oh, I have to go out and buy some things from the corner store" she told me.

I got up and placed the mug in the kitchen. "I'll come with you" I said.

"You don't have to" she said as she grabbed her coat.

"I'm your guardian" was all I said to her.

We stepped out and walked down the street. She looked up at me. "Aren't you cold?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm perfectly warm"

"Alright..." she said as we continued to walk down the street.

We stopped at the cross walk and waited for the light to turn green. I looked across the street and saw an old lady fall off of the curb. Surprisingly, out of all the people who probably witnessed that, no one stopped to help her. That's when I saw Rose jog to the other side of the street. At that same moment, I heard a loud honking noise coming from the other side of the road. I looked and saw a large truck making its way straight towards Rose. I bolted towards her and saw that she was completely unaware of the situation. I scooped her up and moved her away from the road so that the speeding truck passed by. She looked up at me first, but then her attention went to the truck.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" I yelled at her.

But all she did was look at me with a dazed look on her face.

"Rose? Hello, I'm talking to you!" I said as I waved a hand in her face. She then tackled me and wrapped her arms around me. I looked down at her as she buried her face into my chest.

"You saved my life..." was all she mumbled.

I half-closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her. "Idiot..." was all I said as I stroked the back of her hair.

I looked up and saw that the old lady was already up and walking. She turned around and smiled at me before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

_heeeeeeeeeeeey thanks for all of the lovely reviews ;)  
>sorry it took so long to update, but I was working on my other story :S guess thats what i get for working on more than one stories at them same time huh? well enough of me babbling on and on<em>

_heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's chaaaaaapter 4!_

_hope ya like :D_

* * *

><p>I took Amy home as she recovered from the shock. We hadn't spoken another word since we arrived. It was strange, because I had just saved her life. Yet, Master didn't send me a message that I was done. Was this one of the many times that I would have to save her?<p>

"Shadow?" said Amy weakly from her room.

I left the kitchen and went to her. She was sitting with her back leaning against the wall and her knees close to her chest on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

As if she was reading my mind, she asked me "Now that you saved my life, does that mean you'll have to leave?" she looked up at me with sad eyes.

I creased my eyebrows. "I don't know. Master should have notified me by now that I'm done my job..." I told her

Her eyes then went from sad to happy. "So, you're not leaving?" she said with hope in her voice

I shook my head. "Not for now, I guess" was all I said.

She smiled and bit her lip. My expression didn't change at all. It just turned more confused.

"Why are you happy? If I'm still here, then that means that I'm not done my job yet. You're still in danger. Do you understand that, Rose?" I told her.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "It just means that I won't be alone. I like having you around" she said, smiling at me.

I felt my breath get stuck in my throat. _Why does she always want me around? And why the hell does my body go weak when she talks to me like that? _I thought to myself. These feelings just didn't make any sense to me. And the worst part was, is that they were growing stronger and stronger every day.

I shook my head. Amy looked up at me, puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked me

"Nothing" I said, trying to keep my voice as even as possible. It was hard to do that when you felt out of breath.

That's when I got an idea. This would definitely help me clear my mind.

"Rose, I'm going to teach you some self defence" I told her.

She looked up at me. "Huh..." was all she could say

"Please don't tell me you've never heard of that before" I pleaded

"Oh, it's not that" she said "I'm just wondering why I need it if you're my guardian" she asked me as a look of confusion appeared across her face

"Well..." I started, trying to think up of a good excuse for her to believe. "If you get cornered by...oh, I don't know...a large gang. If I was with you, there would be too many of them" I said. I had to bite my lip from smiling at the thought. There was no way I couldn't stop a group that big from touching Amy. I was just doing this so I could take my mind off of things and teach her something useful.

"Oh, I see" she said, nodding.

I sighed with relief. She bought it.

"Alright, then. Let's go" I said as I got up from the bed.

"What? Right now?" asked Amy

"Yes. C'mon, get changed" I told her as I went to the living room.

She opened her mouth to protest but saw that she couldn't get out of this. About ten minutes later, Amy came in wearing black sweat pants and a green top. She had her small gym bag across her shoulder and held a water bottle in hand.

She looked at me. "Do you have gym clothes?" she asked me

"I have my ways" I told her as we left her apartment.

The great thing about where Amy lived was that everything was conveniently close to her. The gym was just a few blocks away from her so we didn't have to go very far. We walked down the street and I noticed that Amy walked a little close to me. I turned my head to look at her.

"Why so close?" I asked her

She looked up and then realized how close she actually was. A small blush appeared across her cheek and I got a sudden impulse to run my hand across her soft, delicate, cheek...

I clenched my fists angrily. Why the _hell _was this happening to me? I just didn't understand any of these emotions that were in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry. Guess it just happened" said Amy.

That's exactly what my feelings were telling me. _Sorry, Shadow. Guess it just happened._

We finally arrived at the gym. Amy went to go put away her stuff in the change room and I went into the men's change room. I walked straight into the washroom and with one snap of my fingers, I had proper gym clothes on. I was now wearing a fitted red shirt and some black gym shorts. I kept my shoes on and my gloves as well. This was one of the many positive things of being a guardian. You had powers.

I walked out and saw Amy patiently waiting for me outside the change room. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Where did you get the clothes?" she asked me

"Magic" I murmured into her ear as I walked past her and I thought I saw her shiver from the corner of my eye. She followed me to a vacant room with mirrors all around. There wasn't that much gym equipment in here so there wasn't much in the way.

"Alright, Shadow. What do we do?" she asked me. We stood in the middle of the room.

I walked around her, my hands around my back. She looked at me, confused, but she didn't move an inch. I then quickly grabbed her side and she squirmed with laughter.

"What was that for?" she giggled.

"I'm testing your reflexes" I told her

I then went to grab her shoulder, but she quickly grabbed my hand. She smirked at me as she squeezed my hand.

"Hmm..." I said

"What?" she asked

"First of all, you need to be aware at all times. Never let your guard down. You responded very well to the second hit, but the first one was pathetic" I told her

"Oh...wait, what do you mean pathetic?" she said, her smile turning into an offended expression.

"Don't let your guard down. That's rule number one" I simply said.

She sighed. "Okay, what's next?"

And so, I trained her for about half-an-hour, the first ten minutes giving her tips. I talked to her about pressure points, basic self defence, and when to use them.

"We'll do an easy one first. Let's try the elbow strike" I said as I got behind her

"Oh, the elbow strike? You mean like this?" she said and she quickly elbowed me in the gut.

"Oof!" I yelled as I grabbed my stomach and fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Shadow!" she exclaimed as she got down on her knees beside me.

She took my hands away and rubbed small circles on my stomach. I sighed as the pain started to fade away. She looked at me with apologetic eyes. I closed my eyes as she rubbed my stomach gently.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow. I really didn't mean to..." she said.

"I think we're done for today" I told her

She nodded and got up. I could still feel a weird sensation on my stomach and I rubbed it myself, trying to get rid of the feeling.

"O-okay...I'll go get my stuff really fast" she said and quickly left.

Holy crap...she can really hit! Teaching her then shouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be. I stayed in the room, waiting for her.

"I'm ready!" called Amy from the doorway.

I went to her and we left the gym. On the way home, she walked farther away from me than usual. She also walked a little bit behind. I turned around and she stopped right in front of me.

"What's your problem?" I asked her, not being able to retain the curiosity.

She just looked down. Away from me.

"You're mad at me..." she said

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked her

"I hit you!" she said, now looking at me

"Yes, but it was an accident. I can understand that. But if it was on purpose, then that's a whole different story"

"But...Oh, never mind! Let's just go home" she said and grabbed my hand

I looked down at our intertwined hands. Her grasp was firm yet gentle. I couldn't help but feel my heart beating faster than normal.

This entire thing was suppose to help me take my mind off of things. But all it did was make the feelings grow.

All I knew was that Amy was the one who triggered them, and I didn't like them.


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry if it seems like its been ages since i last updated but im trying to get back to my stories now, since im in the writing mood once again :) i've been having a little bit of trouble with this story and im honestly running out of ideas :/ if you have a suggestion, please send me a message! all ideas are welcome_

* * *

><p>For seven days straight, we went to the gym to practise self-defence. She was starting to get really good and almost had me at one moment. Now, she was learning kicks and jabs. I told her to always be quick and sharp with her movements and she did as I told, surprisingly.<p>

"Shadow..." she wined

"What"

Her arms went limp and she hunched her back as she tried to catch her breath. "Can we take a break? We've been here for-EVER!" she said

I crossed my arms. "Very well. You've been improving… so I guess you deserve it" I told her

She clasped her hands together and mouthed "thank you". She scooped up her purple water bottle and took a huge sip. I took this time to watch her out of the corner of my eye, just out of curiosity. I didn't mean to look at her in such a different way, but she was really an attractive girl. I noticed that boys would often stare at her when we went out but she was completely oblivious.

"Shadow?"

I snapped my head back to reality and cleared my throat. "Y-Yes?" I said to her, trying to hide the blush creeping in my cheeks. _Caught off guard…_I thought to myself.

"Can we go home?" she asked.

I nodded, deciding that this was a distraction for me. And so, we got our stuff and left the gym. The sky was gray and the icy wind blew through the streets. I wasn't wearing a jacket because I didn't feel too cold, but Amy had her hands stuffed in her brown jacket. I watched my breath as we walked down the streets. I looked at Amy out of the corner of my eye and saw her tuck her nose into her jacket.

We passed by a thick black light post and I didn't notice at first that Amy backed up as soon as we passed it. I looked over my shoulder to see that she was reading a bright pink note that was stuck to it. She smiled and looked over at me.

"Take a look at this!" she said

I grumbled under my breath because I just wanted to go home, but I still walked back.

"The annual autumn festival is tonight!"

Amy giggled as she hooked her arm with mine. She looked at me with glittery and excited eyes.

"Wanna go? I think we deserve a night out or something for all of our hard work. Well, your hard work" she said and winked at me.

I sighed. I knew she would have wanted to go and she was right. We worked very hard this past week and we deserved a treat. Although I would agonize this night, I would do it for her.

"Very well..." I said

"Yay!" she said and hugged my arms tightly. I tensed up as soon as she did that but she let go before she could notice what I did.

"C'mon, we have to go eat now! And I'm not waiting for you" she said as she ran in front of me.

I let a small grin fall on my lips as I started after her. I caught up with her in no time and I ran ahead of her a little bit and looked back over my shoulder. She smiled and took my challenge and started to pick up her pace. She was in front of me again and she looked back to stick her tongue out at me.

I chuckled under my breath and that's when I hit full speed and arrived in front of her house in no time. I waited for her to arrive and she was taking longer than I expected.

I took a seat on the concrete steps and sighed. Surely she couldn't be this slow. I looked around and saw everyone minding their own business and walking down the streets. I clasped my hands together and rested my elbows on my knees as I waited. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me.

A bit of chatter here and there...quick footsteps along the pavement...cars honking their horns every now and then...a piercing scream..._!_

My eyes shot open and I got up quickly. That couldn't have been her...

Could it?

I ran back, retracing my steps. I jogged down the street, my heart pounding with anxiety and fear, although I noticed that I've never experienced so much of it in my entire life. I didn't want to believe that it was her that screamed but it had to be her. I could _feel _it.

I turned my head towards an ally and saw a man covered with dark clothing. He had Amy by the neck, but what really caught my attention was the glistening object in his hand. A knife.

A growl escaped my lips, without meaning to, as I charged at the man. I ripped his hands off of her, his knife dropping to the ground, and threw him against the concrete wall. He was only a young boy-maybe around 15 years old-and he had pure terror in his eyes.

"D-Don't kill me…please!" he pleaded as his hands tried to tug mine away from his neck, but I had a much stronger grip.

"Shadow…don't hurt him" I heard Amy whimper as I felt her arms wrap around my torso.

I automatically dropped him, but not because of Amy's request. She didn't want me to hurt him? He almost tried to kill her for Christ's sake! He deserved to die! I took her arms off of me and turned around to look at her expression.

Her eyes were red and tears freely streamed down her cheeks. They had fear mixed with relief in there as well.

"Why didn't you want me to kill him? He almost tried to kill _you! _Do you not realize this, Amy Rose?" I said, so much confusion in my tone but it came out slightly angered. She just shook her head which fuelled my frustration and confusion. She didn't answer my questions but instead just burst into tears.

I reached out to her and pulled her close to me, holding her tight. I then teleported back to her apartment, but I still held her close. She sobbed into my chest as I stroked her back gently.

"I turn my back on you for one second, and you still manage to get in trouble…" I murmured into her ear and felt her shiver slightly.

We stayed like that for quite a while and she finally stopped crying. She looked up at me with a weak smile and I let go of her.

I watched her as she slowly made her way to her bedroom and close the door behind her quietly.

_Second time I've saved her..._ I thought to myself.

Could this be it? Was this what I needed to save her from? I sighed. I needed answers. I needed to know because this was starting to drive me insane. Without further thought, I quickly teleported to Master's lair.

When I arrived, he was looking in a large, glowing mirror. "I've been expecting you, Shadow" he said without turning to face me.

"Master, I don't understand anything" I admitted as I walked towards him

He turn around and looked down at me with a hard and complicated expression. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any answers for you. Although you have saved her twice now, I have not been notified that you have finished your task" he replied, looking back at his mirror.

I sighed and clenched my fists. This was not normal. If Master didn't have any answers for me, then something was definitely out of balance.

I was about to teleport back to Amy's apartment when Master stopped me.

"Oh, and Shadow?"

"Yes, Master?"

He turned around and looked at me with a frown. "Ignore the feelings you've been experiencing with the girl. They serve no use to you. They are just a mere distraction"

Before I could even ask him anything else, he raised his hand and with a flash, I was back in Amy's apartment. What...did he mean? How did he know?

I shook my head angrily. So much confusion, and so many new things were coming and they were coming fast. It was too much for me to bear. I turned my attention to the closed door on my right and quietly made my way towards it. I gently opened the door and saw Amy lying on her bed, clutching her pillow close to her.

She looked up at me with gentle eyes. "Do you have to go now?" she said, her voice low and quiet.

I let out a deep breath and shook my head. She let go of her pillow and stumbled out of the bed. She leaped onto me and held me tight. I just stood there for a moment, letting the feelings wash inside me.

My half-closed my eyes as I returned her embrace. The feelings that I was told to ignore were too strong. It was as if they were eating away at my very _soul_, pleading for my attention.

"We're still going out tonight, right?" she asked me as she looked up

"Yes, Rose" I said softly as I stroked the back of her head.

For once in my life, I ignored Master's orders and did as I pleased.

*In the lair...*

The old wizard grumbled under his breath. He could not believe what he was seeing. His strongest, most loyal guardian, ignoring his orders! He had seen this before with previous guardians in the past. Falling in "love" with useless mortals... He had to think of something fast because he could see that his strongest link in the group, was slowly being dragged into the pathetic world of love.

He summoned his second strongest guardian, Sonic. Sonic had arrived and knelt down before the wizard.

"You called, Master?" said the cobalt guardian as he stood up

"I want you to have a word with Shadow tomorrow..." he started

Sonic was confused but listened carefully to the next part.

"Tell him that if he continues to disobey me-" he said as he looked down at the guardian before him "-that he will never see the rose hedgehog **again**" he finished and hissed the last word through clenched teeth.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_****It's been months since I've updated this story, and I guess it may seem that I've forgotten about it. Truth is, I haven't and I've tried to write the next chapter over and over again. I can't set a right path for this story and even from the start, I had no idea where this was going. I have lost all interest in this story and is now discontinued. I've read all the reviews and it makes me feel even worse for putting this up, but if I were to keep telling you that I would continue this, it would be a lie. Again, I apologize to those who were looking forward to this and also to those who even gave me help! It was greatly appreciated._

_If I gain interest in this story again, then who knows, I might continue it. I also considered re-writing this story, but I've been very busy lately. Either way. I hope you enjoyed this story._

_~cutiepie9500_


End file.
